


Lesson

by pqlaertes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and Willow have a little talk about Magick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson

"So, Willow, what have we, ah, what have we learned?"

"Um, always put Mr. Yuck stickers on my potions? Especially if they kinda look like 7-Up?"

"And?"

"Protective circle now, demon summoning later. Much later? Or . . . possibly . . . never ever?

"Good. And?"

"And never trust anybody who's dead, or cursed, or named Constantine."

"Or, or all three. Because?"

"Because Giles said so and Giles knows what he's taking about and I should have listened to Giles."

"Yes. Now, well, I think you should, should go home and, and get some sleep."

"Uh, Giles?"

"Yes, Willow?"

"What gets ichor out of suede?"

 

=1999=


End file.
